femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Lowe (Criminal Minds)
Maggie Lowe (Katheryn Winnick) is the main villainess from "Somebody's Watching," episode 1.18 of Criminal Minds (airdate March 29, 2006). She is a production assistant working on a TV show featuring actress Lila Archer. Backstory Maggie's backstory revealed that she and Lila actually attended the same college, and they first met by chance. The heat in Lila's apartment was out, and she spent a weekend in Maggie's room. Despite their time being brief, Maggie developed an immense crush on Lila; a crush that became a psychotic obsession when Lila became an actress. Maggie was hired by Lila as her production assistant, and as time grew by, her obsession increased. She continuously stalked Lila and began killing those she felt were a threat to her. Maggie's first victim was Wally Melman, a producer who chose another actress over Lila for a role, and she later killed Chloe Harris, an actress who Maggie saw as a potential rival. Maggie also made a collage using cut up strips of Lila's photos, and sent it to Peter Dunlop, who gave the collage to Lila in an attempt to impress her. Events Maggie's murderous spree continued early in the episode, as she appeared to the home of Natalie Ryan (the actress Melman chose over Lila) and shot her to death. The psychotic villainess committed the murder disguised as a script courier; donning a motorcycle helmet and biking outfit, and after seeing Natalie's fiancee, Jeremy Collins, arrive, Maggie killed him as well. However, unlike her past three murders (committed via a single gunshot to the head), Maggie fired three shots at Jeremy's torso, as she wasn't expecting him. Maggie was first shown performing her PA duties with Lila, with BAU at the set suspecting Lila's manager, Michael Ryer. However, Maggie later shot Michael to death, after hearing him and Lila arguing. Believing that Lila could be next, Spencer Reid guarded her at her home, while Derek Morgan and Owen Kim were searching for the stalker. The pair were encountered by a disguised Maggie, who rode her motorcycle and fired shots at them, successfully shooting (but not killing) Kim. Maggie's reveal came when Spencer noticed the collage was actually cut up photos of Lila, with Dunlop in one of them. Dunlop was asked about the collage, and he revealed that Maggie gave it to him, leading to Spencer to deduce that Maggie is the stalker. Later on, Maggie phoned Lila and rambled about the weekend they spent together in college, while also talking about everything she had done for her, revealing herself as the serial killer. The call is later revealed to be coming from inside Lila's home, and it was there that Spencer and Lila found Maggie in one of the latter's rooms, where the villainess held Lila at gunpoint. She continued her psychotic ramblings, stating that she created Lila, but also snapping at her when Lila disagreed with her. Maggie professed her love for Lila, only for Spencer to say that Lila loves him now, with Lila stating that they kissed in the pool Lila's revelation caused Maggie to snap and lunge after Spencer, who later snatched the gun from her possession. Maggie shouted at Spencer and told him to kill her, stating that she'd be happier, but Spencer refused. Maggie ended up arrested (off-screen) and most likely institutionalized. Trivia *Katheryn Winnick later played hidden villainess Vivian in the 2010 film, Killers. *Maggie Lowe is similar to Stalker villainess Zoe Parsons, as both of them harbored obsessive romantic feelings for women. Both of them also stalked the object of their affections, and resorted to murdering those they considered a threat to their crushes. Gallery Maggie Disguise & Pistol.jpg|Maggie in her biker disguise Maggie & Lila.jpg|Maggie holding Lila at gunpoint Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Stalker